Last Chance, Ostatnia szansa
by misako princess
Summary: Małżeństwo to ponoć reminiscencja miłości...czy tak naprawdę jest...a co kiedy w związku są dwie pokrewne dusze, czy to oznacza, że są szczęśliwie? Sprawdź jak żyje się Usagi i Mamoru, w dorosłym, realnym świecie...czy aby na pewno jest tak różowo...
1. Zapowiedż

Rozdział 1 „Życie małżeńskie"

Last Chance

by Misako

edit by Kasia

Witajcie, dajcie tej historii szansę, przyznaje jej początek nie jest powalający, jednak to był mój pierwszy fic, potem się rozkręciłam i teraz już szaleje w tej dziedzinie:P Żartuje. Będzie mi bardzo miło jak poczytacie i ocenicie mnie

Rozdział 1 „Życie małżeńskie"

A jak to w każdym związku bywa są te gorsze dni kiedy ma się wrażenie, że ten za którego się wyszło, ten jedyny i niezastąpiony to zupełnie inny mężczyzna niż w dniu ślubu.Dzieje się tak nawet w związkach które łączą bogów, co może dziwić nas śmiertelników.A chodzi tu o ziemskiego księcia i księżycowej księżniczki i ta historia właśnie ich dotyczy...  
Mamoru, młody pediatra, jest zaangażowany w pracę, praktyki,poświęca temu cały swój czas i stara się wmówiąć sobie, że to wszystko to dla niego i dla Usagi, jednak jak to bywa w życiu, nie zauważamy nawet jak mijamy się z celem. Nie widzi tego wychodząc rano o świcie, wracając bardzo późno wieczorem ba w nocy.  
Usa, jak to Usagi znosi w milczeniu, tłumaczy go na początku, ale jak zapomina o kolacjach o wspólnych seansach filmowych, jak przygotowuje romantyczną kolacje, wannę z pianą, świece to on dzwoni i mówi, że zostanie dłużej w szpitalu tłumaczenia przestają wystarczeć.Pojawia się nadzieja. Ale i nadzieja powoli przeradza się w gorycz. Usa stara się uciekać w pracę,a no właśnie, jest architektem, ma wspaniałą pracę jak na tak młody wiek, więc co raz dłużej przebywa w pracowni i wtedy przydzielają jej do nowego projektu Hikaru Khana. Jest on ideałem mężczyzny, przystojny, wychowany , zabawny(i wszystko co chcecie sobie tam dodać:P). Praca z nim jest wspaniałą odskocznią od smutnych i SAMOTNYCH chwil w domu. Namawia ją ciągle na wspólną kolację, ona się wykręca

" Wiesz mężatce nie wypada"

"Umówiłam się z przyjaciółkami"

" Wybacz ma już plany, przepraszam. "

Boi się, że ulegnie jego urokowi,a on się za bardzo zaangażuje...i co wtedy- tylko go zrani. Przecież nie może żyć bez Mamoru. Może??  
Wszystko jest niby na zewnątrz porządku, na spotkaniach z dziewczynami Usa powtarza:

-" Jest wspaniale, nigdy nie było tak dobrze, małżeństwo nam służy" i one ponownie jej wierzą tak ja wtedy kiedy ukrywała swojej cierpienie kiedy Mamoru wyjechał do Stanów i milczał... Bo najlepiej cierpi się w samotności, a poza tym nie można innych martwić swoimi problemami, Odango sobie ciągle powtarza. Jednak jak długo to może trwać??  
Zbliża się rocznica ich poznania, tego wspaniałego dnia kiedy kulka papieru uderzyła Go w głowę, jak co roku planuje dla niego niespodziankę, w tym roku ukryta jest w tubie, na kartce formatu A3, ich przyszłość czeka tam, aby ją otworzył...Miał być w domu o 20:00, a wskazówki na zegarze wiszącym nad sofą pokazują 21:38.

-'Może coś się stało?' Dzwoni do szpitala:

-" Moshi moshi Tokyo General?" odzywa się pielęgniarka

-"Dobry wieczór tu Chiba Usagi czy zastałam doktora Chibę?" odrzekła Usagi

-" Oj przykro mi proszę Pani, wyszedł z doktor Yoki jakąś godzinę temu" powiedziała z sympatią kobieta. Te słowa jednak słowa przeszyły jej serce na wylot. Odłożyła słuchawkę nie żegnając się pielegniarką, spojrzała na mieszkanie ozdobione świecami, schowała głowę w ręce. Trwała w tej pozycji jakby wieczność...aż nagle podniosła głowę w jej oczach błyszczała obca dla nich determinacja połączona z rządzą zemsty. Wstała podeszła do telofonu, wybrała nr

-" Hikrau, tu Usagi czy twoja propozycja jest nadal aktualna?"...


	2. Chapter 2 Kolacja

I tak oto złość spowodowała, że ikona dobra na Ziemi, stoi ubrana w wieczorową sukienką, bo elegancką knajpą, serwującą sushi

I tak oto złość spowodowała, że ikona dobra na Ziemi, stoi ubrana w wieczorową sukienką, bo elegancką knajpą, serwującą sushi.  
-„Pięknie wyglądasz" powiedział nagle męski głos. Usagi obróciła się i spojrzała w twarz jednego z najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn, jakich znała.  
-'Choć nie jest tak boski jak mój Mamo-chan ' pomyślała kwaśno.  
W trakcie tej dogłębnej analizy nie zauważyła, że rozdziawiła buzię jak ryba i przez ostatnie minuty wyglądała niczym karp, wyjęty z wody.  
- "Czy to śliczne "O", na twoich ustach, znaczy, że też Ci się podobam" spytał Hikaru zalotnie, czym przywrócił mężatkę do rzeczywistości. Kobieta potrząsnęła lekko głową.  
-" Przepraszam, wyglądasz bardzo...yy" zaczęła, a na myśl przyszło jej tylko jedno słowo: 'sexownie'...  
-"Schludnie " podsumowała nie patrząc mu w oczy  
- „Tylko schludnie?" Zapytał lekko zawiedziony. Opuścił na chwilę głowę. Chciała jak najszybciej zmienić temat  
-" Może wejdziemy, robi się chłodno" wskazała głową w stronę wejścia. Mężczyzna spojrzał się na nią i kiwnął twierdząco głową, choć w jego oczach nie było już tej radości.

GDZIEŚ INDZIEJ W TOKYO

Mamoru nie czuł się tak fatalnie od dawna, nie dość, że praca dawała mu siwe znaki: musiał pisać pełno raportów, jego szefowa dr Yoki nie była zadowolona, że zajmuje się tylko pacjentami  
-'Czemu wyraz dała dziś wieczorem dobitnie 'pomyślał z grymasem.  
To na dodatek jego małżeństwo przechodziło, lekki, ale zawsze, kryzys. Co gorsza, dolał dziś oliwy do ognia, zapomniał na śmierć, o ich rocznicy.  
-' Wiedział o niej', naprawdę, jednak przy takim natłoku zajęć każdemu może się zdarzyć zapomnieć  
- ' Ech, Chiba tłumacz się, tłumacz. Wiesz, jaka jest Usagi w tych sprawach' pomyślał z rozgoryczeniem.  
- "Boże, ale czy to taka ważna sprawa?" zapytał nagle otaczającą go pustkę. A wewnętrzny głos sam mu odpowiedział:  
'Kochasz tą kobietę?'  
-„Oczywiście" odpowiedział mu.  
-'No to wiesz, jak one lubią wspominać, a tym bardziej jak cenią to, że ty pamiętasz...'  
"Cholera wpadłem" podsumował  
-' Poza tym czemu moja podświadomość nie stoi po mojej stronie??' Zapytał sam siebie.  
Jadąc pustymi ulicami Tokyo, spodziewał się, że zastanie w domu żonę, którą łzy już dawno uśpiły, spodziewał się kłótni, wyrzutów, kolejnych potoków łez.  
- 'Zresztą, do których tu miała całkowite prawo'  
W tej chwili na pewno nie mógł się domyślić, że zastanie puste mieszkanie...

Usagi nie podejrzewała, że może się tak dobrze bawić z człowiekiem, który był jej praktycznie obcy. Hikaru całą noc zachowywał się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen. Kiedy weszli do restauracji zamówił stolik, gdy kelner chciał ją usadzić, przeprosił go tłumacząc, że to jego obowiązek. Kolacja też upłynęła wspaniale.  
-'Zapomniałam, że można czerpać radość z tak prostych rzeczy ' uświadomiła sobie kiedy Hikaru niezdarnie próbował zjeść Nigiri. Jednak nie udało mu się ani razu włożyć ryżu razem z rybą do ust, spadało raz to raz to. Co w efekcie powodowało całą serię śmiechu u niej. Kiedy kolacja się skończyła zaproponował spacer  
-" Nie dziękuję, ale..." próbowała się wykręcić, jednak zanim zdążyła dokończyć przerwał  
-"No proszę zgódź się"poprosił robiąc maślane oczy „ Tak długo starałem się Ciebie wyciągnąć gdzieś, pozwól mi się tym cieszyć jak najdłużej" i znów obdarował ją tym zniewalającym uśmiechem. Temu nie mogła odmówić.  
-"No dobrze, ale krótki spacer, okey?" Zastrzegła  
-"Króciutki jak noc księżycowa" zażartował. I tak oto zaczęli wędrować, na początku po ulicach Tokyo, aby skończyć w tak dobrze jej znanym parku, Juuban Park  
-' O ironio, to jest ostatnie z miejsc, w których bym chciała teraz być' pomyślała.  
-" Zbyt dużo wspomnień" powiedziała bezwiednie,  
-"Słucham?'" Zapytał zdziwiony Hikaru  
Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, mówiła coś? Pytał ją o coś? Otworzyła szeroko oczy, jakby chciał w ten sposób znaleźć odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Uśmiechnął się na jej zmieszanie.  
-" Powiedziałaś to na głos." Otworzyła oczy jeszcze szerzej z przerażenia i zakłopotania, (choć trudno uwierzyć, że było to w ogóle możliwe). A na jej porcelanowych licach zagościł róż. Odwróciła od niego głowę i jakoś tak samowolnie jej oczy napełniły się łzami  
-i' Czemu płaczesz?' zapytała siebie.  
- " Oj, Usagi co się stało, powiedziałem coś nie tak??" Powiedział przerażony Hikaru.  
Odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę tego przystojnego blondyna. To, co zobaczyła zaskoczyło ją niebywale...

By Misko


	3. Chapter 3 De ja vu

Rozdział 1 „Życie małżeńskie"

Tego samego wieczoru Usa spotkała się z Hikaru. Umówili się w restauracji sushi, niedaleko ich biura.  
-" Pięknie wyglądasz i pomyśleć, że to dla mnie" powiedział rozbawiony męski głos. Usagi obróciła się i spojrzała w twarz jednego z najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn z jak miała do czynienia.  
-' Choć nie jest tak boski jak mój Mamo-chan 'pomyślała kwaśno. W trakcie tej analizy, nie zauważyła, że rozdziawiła buzie jak ryba i przez chwilę stała niczym karpik wyjęty z wody.  
-"Czy to śliczne "O" na twoich ustach, znaczy że też Ci się podobam"zapytał zalotnie. To przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości  
-" Przepraszam, wyglądasz bardzo...yy"  
-'sexownie'pomyślała  
-..."schludnie " podsumowała biznesowym tonem  
-„Tylko schludnie?" powiedział lekko zawiedziony.  
Chciała jak najszybciej zmienić temat  
-" Może wejdziemy, robi się chłodno" rzekła i skinęła glłową w stronę lokalu. Jej towarzysz znów się uśmiechnął i podał jej ramię i poprowadził do środka.

GDZIEŚ INDZIEJ W TOKYO

Mamoru nie czuł się tak fatalnie od dawna, nie dość, że praca dawała mu siwe znaki, musiał pisać pełno raportów, jego szefowa dr Yoki nie była zadowolona, że zajmuje się tylko pacjentami  
-'Czemu wyraz dobitnie dała dziś wieczorem 'pomyślał krzywiąc się. To na dodatek, i to go najbardziej przerażało, jego małżeństwo przechodziło, lekki, ale zawsze kryzys. Co gorsza dolał dziś oliwy do ognia, zapomniał na śmierć, że jest ich rocznica. Wiedział o niej, naprawdę, jednak przy takim natłoku zajęć każdemu może się zdarzyć zapomnieć  
-' Ech, Chiba tłumacz się, tłumacz. Wiesz jaka jest Usagi w tych sprawach' pomyślał z rozgoryczeniem.  
-"Boże, ale czy to taka ważna sprawa?" zapytał nagle, jakby próbował się usprawiedliwić . A wewnętrzny głos sam mu odpowiedział:  
-'Kochasz tą kobietę?'  
-"Oczywiście"  
-'No i wiesz jak ona lubi wspominać , a tym bardziej jak ceni to, że ty pamiętasz...'  
-"Cholera wpadłem" podsumował  
-'A poza tym czemu moja podświadomość nie stoi po mojej stronie??' zapytał się w duchu, zmieszany.

Jadąc pustymi ulicami Tokyo, spodziewał się, że zastanie w domu żonę którą łzy już dawno uśpiły, spodziewał się kłótni, wyrzutów, kolejnych potoków łez. 'Zresztą do których tu miała całkowite prawo'  
W tej chwili na pewno nie mógł się domyślić, że zastanie puste mieszkanie...

Usagi nie podejrzewała, że może się tak dobrze bawić z człowiekiem, który był jej praktycznie obcy. Hikaru całą noc zachowywał się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen. Kiedy weszli do restauracji zamówił stolik, gdy kelner chciał ją usadzić, przeprosił go tłumacząc, że to jego obowiązek. Kolacja też upłynęła wspaniale.  
-'Zapomniałam, że można czerpać radość z tak prostych rzeczy ' uświadomiła sobie kiedy Hikaru niezdarnie próbował zjeść Nigiri , niestety nie udało mu się ani razu włożyć ryżu razem z rybą do ust, spadało raz to raz to. Kiedy kolacja się skończyła zaproponował spacer  
-" Nie dziękuję, ale..." nie zdążyła dokończyć jak jej przerwał  
-"No proszę zgódź się, tak długo starałem się Ciebie wyciągnąć gdzieś, pozwól mi się tym cieszyć jak najdłużej" i znów obdarował ją tym zniewalającym uśmiechem.  
-"No dobrze, ale krótki spacer, ok?"  
-"Króciutki jak noc księżycowa" zażartował. I tak oto zaczęli wędrować na początku po ulicach Tokyo, aby skończyć w tak dobrze jej znanym parku, Juuban Park' O ironio, to jest ostatnie z miejsc, w których bym chciała teraz być' pomyślała  
-" Zbyt dużo wspomnień" powiedziała bezwiednie,  
-"Słucham?'" zapytał zdziwiony Hikaru  
Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, mówiła coś? Pytał ją o coś? Otworzyła szeroko oczy, jakby chciał w ten sposób znaleźć odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Uśmiechnął się na jej zmieszanie.  
-" Powiedziałaś to na głos" otworzyła oczy jeszcze szerzej z przerażenia i zakłopotania (choć trudno uwierzyć, że było to w ogóle możliwe). A na jej porcelanowych licach zagościł róż. odwróciła od niego głowę i jakoś tak samowolnie jej oczy napełniły się łzami  
-' Czemu płaczesz?'  
-" Oj, Usagi co się stało, powiedziałem coś nie tak??" spytał zaniepokojony Hikaru. Odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę tego przystojnego blondyna.  
I po raz drugi w życiu, ujrzała to samo spojrzenie, to samo pragnienie, to jedno marzenie, którego ona nie mogła zrealizować.  
I znów zwątpiła tak jak w Juuban High School.

BY MISAKO


	4. Chapter 4 Decyzja

Last Chance

--

Witajcie, dziękuje za liczne komentarze przesyłane na maila :). To dzięki Wam mam nadał siłę i ochotę się rozwijać i polepszać moją twórczość.  
Dziękuje z całego serca  
MISAKO

--

Rozdział 4

00:22 DZIELNICA AZABU, MIESZKANIE RODZINY CHIBA

Mamoru mógł naprawdę wymyślić wiele scenariuszy opisujących zdarzenia jakie miały nastąpić jak otworzy drzwi do domu. Naprawdę był gotowy na wszystko, nawet na jedzenie porozrzucane po całym mieszkaniu(zostawiające tłuste ślady na ścianie). Nie był jednak przygotowany na PUSTY, ciemny, PUSTY apartament. Była co prawda kolacja na stole, ale nie ruszona, były świece, był nawet prezent, do cholery, brakowało jednak w tym obrazku jednej, maciupciej rzeczy. Wyglądała mniej więcej tak: miała około 156cm, blond-złote włosy, niebieskie oczy, porcelanową skórę, a i chyba zapomniał wspomnieć, że była jego ŻONĄ.

-"Co jest do..." powiedział do przestrzeni jaką stanowiło ich mieszkanie.

-'Czyżby aż tak była zła, ze postanowiła nie nocować w domu?' Spojrzał na zegarek 1:29 am . Spacer odpada, Sailor Moon czy nie Sailor Moon, Usagi nie była typem nietoperza, kochała spać i nie oddała by tej przyjemności za nic  
-' No chyba, że ma męża idiotę i postanowiła coś zmienić' powiedział mu znowu ten nieznośny wewnętrzny głos.'Dziwisz się?' dodało po chwili lekceważącym tonem.  
-'Co proszę' zapytał się w duchu Mamoru.  
-'Domyśl się, uważasz się ponoć za mądrego człowieka' powiedział cyniczny głosik.  
Boże on chyba wariował. Nie dość, że gada sam ze sobą, to na dodatek pozwala naśmiewać się swojej psychice z siebie.  
Rozejrzał się bezradnie po mieszkaniu. Było za późno by zadzwonić , do którejś z dziewczyn. Jeśli nie trafi i u danej nie będzie Usy, tylko niepotrzebnie zawróci jej głowę i spowoduje, że grupka zacznie się martwić.  
-'Pewnie już śpi' wytłumaczył sobie.  
Zrobił więc coś co by i mu ułatwiło sen. Zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się na linku, który go łączył z Usa-ko. Starał się wyczuć czy nic jej nie grozi, jej emocje. To co odnalazł ucieszyło go, nie tylko dlatego, że czując ją stawał pełny i ogarniało go niesamowite ciepło, ale także dla tego, że jej uczucia otwarcie okazywały radość, choć było też i trochę smutku. Otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko. Podszedł do komody na której stał telefon i ich zdjęcie ślubne. Wziął je do ręki  
-" Wiem, że dziś to ja jestem powodem tego smutku, najdroższa, ale obiecuje Ci, że jutro ja będę powodem twej radości" powiedział łagodnie co uśmiechającej się do panny młodej. Po czym odłożył ramkę i skierował się do sypialni. Będąc kontent z tym, że jego żona mimo jego głupoty miała trochę radości dzisiejszego dnia.  
No cóż ciekawe czy był by taki szczęśliwy, gdyby znał powód tej radości...

00:29 JuUban Park

Usagi nie pamięta,aby pozwoliła sobie na taki potok łez w czyjeś obecności i to na dodatek niemalże nieznajomego  
-' Może to prawda, że łatwiej wyżalać się obcym?' pomyślała mimowolnie. Hikaru cały czas siedział i milczał-za to była mu wdzięczna, za to, że w końcu mogła wyrzucić z siebie to co jej tak długo leżało na sercu. Teraz, gdy już skończyła swoje tragiczne opowieści, a cisza która zapanowała stawała się coraz bardziej krępująca pojawiły się pierwsze wątpliwości.  
-' Może źle robiłam, napewno' te myśli powodowały, że znów chciała płakać.  
-"Przepraszam , ja..." wybełkotała  
-"Nie, nie przepraszaj, musiałaś ten ciężar zdjąć z barków" powiedział w końcu" A jako,że nie znam twojego męża byłem chyba dobrym kandydatem" zażartował kontynuując. Spuściła głowę, rozważając jego słowa. Aż nagle zaczął znów mówić.  
-" Usagi, połsuchaj" powiedział biorąc jej dłoń w swoją , co spowodowało, że w końcu się obróciła w jego stronę.  
-" Nie jestem żadnym tam specjalistą od związków, a tym bardziej małżeństw. Sądzę jednak, że partnerstwo dwojga ludzi, nie zależnie od stażu, to przede wszystkim zaufanie."odrzekł łagodnym i spokojnym głosem  
-" A zaufanie dla mnie łączy się z poszanowaniem drugiego człowieka. Czyli także tego co jest dla niego ważne"  
-"Masz namyśli, że nie szanuje pracy Mamoru?" zapytała zraniona, zaśmiał się usłyszawszy jej interpretacje.  
-" Nie Usagi, nie wątpię, że praca twojego męża jest czasochłonna. Jednak życie to nie tylko praca. Ja osobiście, gdybym miał taką żonę jak Ty, to nie wiem jak w ogóle mógłbym pracować" tą ostatnią część powiedział nie patrząc już na nią. Usagi natomiast siedziała zamurowana, niczym słup soli  
-' Czy ja dobrze usłyszałam??'pytała się w myślach  
-" Hikaru, co masz namyś..."zaczęła...  
Nie dokończyła, nie była wstanie, bo właśnie się obrócił i spojrzał się znów na nią tymi oczyma. Pełnymi ciepła, przychylności i tego czegoś, czego chyba wolała nie definiować.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej smutno.  
-" Usagi-san...nie zasługujesz na cierpienie. "wyszeptał. Otworzyła buzię by coś powiedzieć, ale żaden odgłos nie wyszedł z jej małych różowych ust.  
-" Proszę, zapamiętaj tylko, że na świecie są tacy co by dali wszystko, aby móc cię uszczęśliwić" ponownie się uśmiechnął podszedł do niej i nie pytając o zgodę wziął jej twarz w rękę i szybko, delikatnie, jak wiosenny wiaterek pocałował ja w końcik ust . Pożegnał się i poszedł w stronę wyjścia z parku. Zostawiając zamurowaną blond boginie na ławce, przy jeziorze...

Następne dni mijały Usagi jak przez mgłę. Nie bardzo wiedziała kiedy wstaje i co robi potem. Mamoru obdarowała nędznym wyjaśnieniem następnego ranka, przy śniadaniu, że potrzebowała świeżego powietrza. Przepraszał, oczywiście,a ona, jak zawsze wybaczyła. Cała sprawa z zapomnianą kolacją przestała mieć dla niej jakoś większe znaczenie. Ciągle przypominały jej się słowa Hikaru.  
_-„Proszę, zapamiętaj tylko, że na świecie są tacy co by dali wszystko, aby móc cię uszczęśliwić".I te jego oczy kiedy to mówił... ._  
Jakoś nigdy, nie dopuszczała myśli, że na świecie mogą być INNI mężczyźni, którym się mogła podobać. Tzn. pamiętała epizod z Seiyą w liceum. Ale wtedy była młoda i naiwna, wierzyła w idealizowaną miłość. Nie była głupia wiedziała, że darzy on ją czymś więcej niż przyjaźnią, ale starała się to zignorować.  
-'Szkoda, że problemów nie da się zignorować nadal głupim śmiechem i durną miną ' pomyślała z lekkim żalem. 'Wolałam kiedy ludzie mieli mnie za idiotkę, nie musiałam się starać...'dodała z utęsknieniem.  
Teraz jednak te piękne czasy się skończyły, nikt nie będzie usatysfakcjonowany głupim śmiechem, a problemy nie znikną kiedy usiądzie się na ziemi i rozbeczy na całego.  
-"Usagi jesteś tam?" zapytał poirytowany głos.  
-"Boje się stanąć przed nim, co mu pow...' PLASK Nie mogła dokończyć myśli bo właśnie coś bardzo twardego trafiło ją w tył głowy. O ironio, doskonale wiedziała co.  
-„Rei nie wiesz, że nie można bić ludzi po głowie" powiedziała bardzo poirytowanym tonem „ A poza tym, po tym zostanie mi siniak, będę wyglądać jakbym jajko nosiła we włosach"  
-„Jeszcze jedno jajko w twoim przypadku nie zaszkodzi, nosisz 2 całe życie i żyjesz. A poza tym staramy się od dłuższego czasu zdjąć Cię z obłoków, choć wiem, że nie powinno nas dziwić, że w ogóle tam się znalazłaś. Ale przyszłyśmy doradzać Mako w wyborze sukni ślubnej, więc z łaski swojej poświęć nam tu chwilkę" tylko Rei była zdolna powiedzieć taką litanie na bezdechu i to jeszcze miksując znudzono-podirytowany ton.  
-'A ja się bałam, że przeszłość przeminęła' pomyślała Usa, 'Nie, Rei Hino pozostanie bez zmian, na wieki"  
-"Przepraszam Cię, Mako, to Twój dzień" powiedziała obracając się w stronę wysokiej brunetki.  
-"Nic się nie stało, Usagi" powiedziała uśmiechając się Mako i sięgając po kolejną sukienkę.  
-"Hehe, dajcie Jej spokój, pewnie myślała o namiętnej nocy jaką miała wczoraj z Mamoru" Zachichotała Minako. To zdjęło uśmiech z ust Usy.  
-"A, no właśnie jak tam minęła wasza rocznica" zapytała z ciekawością przyszła panna młoda. „Nie omijaj szczegółów, my bardzo lubimy szczegóły" rzekła podkreślając słowo 'lubimy', to wywołało ogólne rozbawienie w grupie.  
-'Tak jak mija, jak Wasz mąż o was nie pamięta, a wy spędzacie ją z innym' pomyślała, jednak rzekła:  
-„Wspaniale, Mamoru był romantyczny i boski, jak zwykle" powiedział rozchichotanym przyjaciółkom. Wywołało to ,prawie ogólne zadowolenie. Prawie, bo kiedy spojrzała się na Rei wiedziała, że ta nie dała się nabrać.  
-' Ku...'powiedziała w myślach, 'Czemu przed nią nie potrafię nic ukryć?'.  
-„Tak, a co takiego było boskie?" Minako będąc blondynką, jak zwykle( nie mam nic do blondynek, moja przyjaciółka jest jedną i uważam,że jest bardzo mądra, tu potrzeba literacka) dociekała. Usagi spojrzała się na nią niezręcznie, nie lubiła ich okłamywać.  
-„Minako daj spokój, to co Usa i Mamoru-san robią pod kołdrą, nie jest naszą sprawą" powiedziała Rei, tonem, który każdy znał jako" koniec tematu".  
Minako wyglądała na bardzo zawiedzioną .  
-„ Hehe , Minako co tak ci mina zrzedła? Czyżby twoje pożycie z nowym chłopakiem się nie układało, że interesują cię związki innych" zapytała Mako zasmuconą boginię miłości  
-" No właśnie chodzi o to..."zaczęła się wyżalać przyjaciółką wensjańska księżniczka.  
Jednak Usagi nie słuchała la mętu swojej przyjaciółki. Patrzyła się w oczy czerwonej wojowniczce i wiedziała, że będzie musiała jej wyjaśnić, czemu ta musiała się za nią wstawić .

Zakupy skończyły się krótko po tym incydencie. Mako stwierdziła, że w tym salonie nie ma, jak to nazwała „ sukni jej marzeń" i trzeba szukać dalej. Na szczęście, wszystkie miały już plany na popołudnie. Więc Usagi nie musiała się martwić, że znów powróci temat Mamoru. O dziwo, Rei też jej nie nagabywała. Za co była jej dozgonnie wdzięczna. Ona sama musiała sobie to wszystko najpierw poukładać w głowie.I to chyba było najtrudniejsze...  
Kochała Mamoru, to wiedziała, ale jego ciągła praca, brak czasu, bardzo ich od siebie oddalił. Kiedyś razem zasypiali, przytuleni do siebie. Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienia nocy, pod czas których okazywali sobie, jak bardzo się kochali, ale nie samo zbliżenie było wspaniałe, tylko to jako potem leżeli razem przytuleni, a w powietrzu splatali dłonie i jego oddech powodował ciarki na jej skórze. Jaka wtedy była szczęśliwa...  
-'Czy warto jest sprzedawać te wspomnienia?' spytała samą siebie.  
-'Przecież wszystkie małżeństwa przeżywają kryzys' uzasadniała sobie. Czy to ona okaże się tą słabą jeśli się teraz podda. Roześmiała się" Sailor Moon się nie poddaje" powiedziała jej kiedyś Chibiusa.  
Ten różowo włosy gówniarz, którego najchętniej by kiedyś rozszarpała.  
Jak ona jej teraz potrzebowała, co by dała by mieć ją przy sobie.  
-' Ale jak życie będzie się toczyć nadal tym torem, to jej na pewno nie zobaczysz' powiedział jej wewnętrzny głos. To spowodowało, że napłynęły jej do oczu łzy i zaczęła znów płakać  
-" Usagi ty mięczaku, przestań." Mówiła ocierając łzy „ No przestań płakać!" nie poskutkowało. W jej głowie pokazały się obrazy księżniczki z przyszłości, Mamoru, jej samotnej w nocy, ich ślubu, różowej wojowniczki, ich razem uśmiechniętych.  
-" PRZESTAŃ!!" krzyknęła tak głośno, że odleciały wrony z sąsiednich drzew. Ale zadziałało, przestała w końcu płakać.  
-'Zawalczę o tą przyszłość, dam nam Mamoru jeszcze jedną szansę, ale tylko jedną' pomyślała desperacko.  
-„ SŁYSZYSZ ENDYMIONIE TO OSTATNIA SZANSA!! NIE OBCHODZI MNIE PRZESZŁOŚĆ, TYSIĄCE LAT WSPOMNIEŃ, DAJE CI TĄ JEDNĄ SZANSĘ NA PRZYSZŁOŚĆ!!" Wykrzyczała w końcu to co jej na sercu leżało, nie obchodzili ją przechodnie, którzy patrzyli się na nią jak na totalną idiotkę, nie obchodził ją świat w tej chwili nic a nic. Patrzyła na blady Księżyc, który zaczął pojawiać się na niebie" Ostatnią szansę..." wyszeptała

Mamoru Chiba uważał się ogólnie za szczęśliwego człowieka, fakt początek nie był łatwy, osierocony w wieku 6 lat, wychowywał się w sierocińcu, jednakże te doświadczenia spowodowały, że dorósł niezwykle szybko. Jego niesamowita inteligencja i upór umożliwiły mu szybie opuszczenie domu dla sierot i zamieszkanie na swoim. Liceum i studia to była harówka , łączenie licznych prac i nauki, ale tu znowu los szybko go wynagrodził. W parę lat dorobił się na tyle, że mógł posiadać samochód i motor, jego dwa ukochane maleństwa.

Wiódł samotne życie, ale i to mu nie przeszkadzało, Motoki był wystarczającym kompanem kiedy potrzebował kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. I uważał, że tak pozostanie na zawsze- życie poukładane zgodnie z planem, w końcu los ostatecznie zawsze stawał po jego stronie.

Zmiana przyszła z Księżniczką i kobietą, która na zawsze miała odmienić jego życie. Nieświadom tego, że spotyka ją co dzień, zaczął się martwić, w jego życiu pojawiła się niewiadoma a za nią zawsze idą problemy. Jednak i tu los był dla niego łaskaw. Trzy kobiety, na których mu zależało okazały się być jedna i tą samą osobą, co więcej była ona jego druga połową, pokrewną duszą, a obecnie żoną, czy to nie szczęście?

W tej jednak chwili owa życiowa teza nie za bardzo oddawała stan ducha młodego mężczyzny, lekarza siedzącego w gabinecie w Tokyo Hospital.

Na jego zatroskanej twarzy widać było jedno: że ma problem.

„ Ech" westchnął.

' Co się dzieje? Nie rozumiem, to zupełnie jakby ją już nasze małżeństwo nie obchodziło.' Pomyślał rozżalony 'Kiedyś kiedy nie obdarowałem jej prezentem na urodziny zrobiła taki szum. A teraz po prostu powiedział „w porządku" '. to nie było zachowanie typowe dla jego żony. Obrócił się na krześle i spojrzał na zdjęcie stojące na biurku. Młoda, piękna, złotowłosa kobieta robiła na nim znaczek Peace do kamery. Była taka uśmiechnięta, a z jej oczu płynęła taka radość. „Radość, czułem, że jesteś taka szczęśliwa?" mówił do zdjęcia „ Co się naprawdę działo tej nocy, że byłaś taka uszczęśliwiona, że nawet mi wyrzutów nie zrobiłaś??" kontynuował do zdjęcia. W głowie pokazywało mu się milion scenariuszy, ale jeden najczęściej i to go za niepokoiło.

Potrząsnął głową, „Mamoru nie bądź idiotą, Usagi cię kocha. Nigdy by nie spędziła nocy z innym mężczyzną" utwierdzał się. 'Tak kocha mnie, a ja ją.' Pomyślał . Podniósł fotografię i pocałował miejsce gdzie, z szybko stykały się usta obrazkowej Usagi. „Och, jak bym chciał cię teraz przytulić" powiedział zapatrzony.

Dryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyn

Mamoru podskoczył z 1 m w powietrze i rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Matko, zupełnie zapomniał, że był w pracy.  
-„ Ostatnio często odlatujesz Chiba" zażartował z siebie.

Dryyyyyyyyyynnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!. Podniósł w końcu hałaśliwy telefon -„Doktor Chiba przy telefonie, w czym mogę pomóc?" zapytał uprzejmie.

-„Przepraszam Panie doktorze" odpowiedział słodziutki głos..-' Nikki Sue, tak?Młoda pielęgniarka, która według niego bardzo pomyliła się z powołaniem' pomyślał

-„Halo panie doktorze jest tam Pan??" przerwała mu ciąg myślowy( wybaczcie musiałam tego użyć, nasza profesor ciągle tak nam pisze na opiniach, to w hołdzie dla niej !!)

-„Przepraszam, siostro Sue. Co się stało?" powiedział- 'Oby coś ważnego, że mi przerywasz przerwę i analizę życia. Jeśli znów dzwonisz , aby zapytać się czy...'

-"...mam ją wpuścić?" wyśpiewała słodkim głosem Nikki.

-„yyyy...wpuścić ??" o co jej chodzi, kogo wpuścić?

-„ No, tą kobietę, która uparcie twierdzi, że jest Pańską żoną. Bo nie jest prawda, zaraz się jej pozbędę i nie..." powiedział szybko, z lekka zmieszana i zażenowana, ta kobieta zrobiła z niej idiotkę w oczach doktora!!- 'Zapłaci za to..'

-„Moment Nikki, jaką kobietę, nikogo nie wyrzucaj!! Zaraz tam będę"  
-'Czy to możliwe, Usako tutaj, ale ona nie znosi szpitali?'

Szybko wstał i skierował się w stronę recepcji.

Od momentu kiedy Usagi opuściła Park Juban miała jeden cel: SPOTKAĆ SIĘ Z MAMORU.

Był wczesne popołudnie, co więc oczywiste było, że znajdzie go tylko w jednym miejscu- szpitalu. Idąc szybko ulicami Tokyo zorientowała się, że jeżeli dotrze tam w przeciągu najbliższej godziny to ma szansę trafić na jego przerwę, a co za tym idzie, jedyną możliwość swobodnego porozmawiania.-' Muszę zdążyć' ta myśl dodawał jej skrzydeł i napełniała jakąś dawno zapomnianą energią. Nim się obejrzał była już u stóp wzniesienia, na którym dumnie stał gmach Tokyo General Hospital.

Zbliżając się do wejścia jakoś zaczynała tracić odwagę i poprzednią werwę.-' Co mu powiem?' zastanawiała się. -'Tak dawno nie mieliśmy porządnej rozmowy. Chyba zapomniałam ja to się w ogóle robi' te myśli zrodziły niepewność, która ją zatrzymała przed wejściem do wind. Patrzyła się na swoje odbicie w metalicznej tafli.  
-' Dalej Odango, nie bądź tchórzem. Znasz tego człowieka już 2 millennia, coś będziesz potrafiła mu powiedzieć'. Stała tam dopóki jej ciągu myśl nie przerwało elektryczne KLIK. I otworzyły się drzwi  
-' Drzwi do prawdy' pomyślała z goryczą  
-"Wsiada Pani?"

-„YY" spojrzała w stronę starszego pana w szpitalnej koszuli, zupełnie go nie zauważyła.

„Tak przepraszam, zamyśliłam się" powiedziała łagodnie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej w sposób taki jaki potrafią tylko i wyłącznie dziadkowie. To dodało jej znów sił.

Kiedy wysiadła na 4 piętrze znów była zdeterminowana. Żwawym krokiem podeszła do recepcji. Siedziała za nim młoda kobieta, ubrana jak pielęgniarka tyle, że miała o wiele głębszy dekolt niż ustawa przewiduje. Miała rude włosy i piękne zielone oczy. Jej twarz była pełna piegów, (zawsze chciałam mieć piegi XD) była przez to niezwykle piękna.Na identyfikatorze pisało „Siostra Nikki"

-„W czym mogę pomóc?" zapytała grzecznie. -' Jest też oprócz tego miła, szczęściara' pomyślała Usagi.

-„Ja do doktora Chiby." Odpowiedziała równie grzecznie.

-„Umówiona była Pani" zapytała Nikki, z widoczną już niechęcią-' Czego ona chce od mojego doktora'pomyślała jednocześnie rudowłosa.

-„ Nie , ale..." zaczęła mówić łagodnie Usagi.

-„Jak nie, to doktor Chiba nieprzyjmie" obróciła się i wróciła do gry na komputerze.

-'Jednak się myliłam, ty wredna, ruda małpo' pomyślała Usagi. A powiedziała „Niech Pani posłucha jestem żoną dr. Chiby. I bardzo zależy mi, aby móc z nim TERAZ porozmawiać" lekko podirytowanym tonem.

-„Jasne, żoną."parsknęła" Dr. Chiba nie ma żony." Powiedziała pogardliwie Nikki nie obracając się od monitora-' On nie ma żony, nie ma żony, NIE MOŻE !!' powtarzała sobie tym czasem jak mantrę w głowie.

To całkowicie zaskoczyło Usagi. Jak można być tak bezczelnym?? I na dodatek nie patrzy się jak na mnie mówi. Jak ona śmie. Usagi z natury nie była wybuchowa ani temperamentna( ten etat zajęła Rei) ale teraz czuła się, że eksploduje. A Pompeje będą niczym przy niej!!

Szybko sięgnęła do portfela i wyjęła zdjęcie ślubne. I z wielkim impetem uderzyła nim o blat recepcji.

-„Co Ty robisz wariatko!!" krzyknęła Nikki.

-„Spójrz to jest fotografia, wiesz co to?" zapytała jak niedorozwinięte stworzątko. Grymas na twarzy Nikki dał jej odpowiedź  
-" Świetnie, widzisz to jest dr, Chiba" kontynuował wskazując palcem na czarnowłosego mężczyznę  
-„ a to Ja, cała w bieli" Nikki rozszerzyła oczy jak pięć złotych -„ Ach, widzę, że coś dociera przez te kłaki do głowy. Ale na przypadek, jakbyś miał wątpliwości siostro" Dr. Chiba nie ma żony" to BYŁ NASZ ŚLUB" mówiła podkreślając ostatnie trzy słowa. Twarz Nikki mówiła teraz jedno- SZOK.  
-„ Brawo widzę, że tyle zrozumiałaś, a teraz weź słuchawkę i zadzwoń do doktora i powiedź, że jego żona chce się z nim widzieć" w trakcie tej przemowy wzięła słuchawkę i cisnęła ją w pierś rudowłosej pielęgniarki.

Nikki była tak oszołomiona, że patrzyła się na Usagi z buzią na karpika.' Czy to możliwe'

-„ No dzwoń że" powiedział zdenerwowana blondynka.

Pielęgniarka podskoczyła i szybko wybrała nr do gabinetu.Po chwili usłyszała głos, który tak wielbiła.

„Przepraszam Panie doktorze" powiedziała słodko. Na co Usa wywróciła oczy.'  
-'A więc oto chodził' pomyślała  
-'Fanka'. I trochę się opanowała, mentalnie bynajmniej. Przez chwilę zrobiło jej szkoda tej dziewczyny, że podkochuje się w nie właściwym facecie, ZAJĘTYM facecie. No i że była ofiarą tak rzadko u niej spotykanego wybuchu złości . W trakcie tych rozmyślań doszła do uszu rozmowa Nikki z jak przypuszczała, Mamoru.

-"(...)tą kobietę, która uparcie twierdzi, że jest Pańską żoną. Bo nie jest prawda, zaraz się jej pozbędę i nie..." to spowodował, że cała sympatia prysła jak bańka mydlana, a w stronę Nikki wysłana została masa złowieszczych błyskawic(no wiecie takie spięcia wzrokowe:P)

Najwidoczniej coś co powiedział Mamoru uciszył piskliwą kobietę. Gdyż odwróciła się w stronę Usagi, odłożyła słuchawkę i powiedziała głosem pełnym nienawiści  
-" Proszę sobie gdzieś usiąść".

Westchnęła, obróciła się i usiadła na najbliższym wolnym fotelu.

Po niespełna 4 minutach Usagi usłyszała znajome kroki. To spowodowało, że uśmiechnęła się do siebie' Mimo wszystko i tak go poznaje'

„Usa-ko?" zapytał ciepły głos. Zamknęła oczy, głos który napawał jaką takim szczęściem i spełnieniem. Głos, który czekał na odpowiedź.

I udzieliła mu, jej jedynej właściwej odpowiedzi.-" Mamo-chan"

BY MISAKO

Pamiętajcie komentujcie:D


	5. Chapter 5 Life changing decision

Od momentu, kiedy Usagi opuściła Park Juuban miała jeden cel: SPOTKAĆ SIĘ Z MAMORU.

Był wczesne popołudnie, co więc oczywiste było, że znajdzie go tylko w jednym miejscu- szpitalu. Idąc szybko ulicami Tokio zorientowała się, że jeżeli dotrze tam w przeciągu najbliższej godziny to ma szansę trafić na jego przerwę, a o za tym idzie jedyna możliwość swobodnego porozmawiania.  
' Muszę zdążyć' ta myśl dodawał jej skrzydeł i napełniała jakąś dawno zapomnianą energią. Nim się obejrzała był już u stóp wzniesienia, na którym dumnie stał gmach Tokio General Hospital.

Jednak im bliżej było do wejścia jakoś zaczynała tracić odwagę i poprzednią werwę.  
' Co mu powiem?' Zastanawiała się. 'Tak dawno nie mieliśmy porządnej rozmowy. Chyba zapomniałam ja to się w ogóle robi' te myśli zrodziły niepewność, która ją zatrzymała przed wejściem do wind. Patrzyła się na swoje odbicie w metalicznej tafli  
' Dalej Odango, nie bądź tchórzem. Znasz tego człowieka już 2 millennia, coś będziesz potrafiła mu powiedzieć' Stała tam dopóki jej ciągu myśl nie przerwało elektryczne KLIK. I otworzyły się drzwi' Drzwi do prawdy' pomyślała z goryczą  
"Wsiada Pani?"

„YY" spojrzała w stronę starszego pana w szpitalnej koszuli, zupełnie go nie zauważyła.

„Tak przepraszam, zamyśliłam się" powiedziała łagodnie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej w taki sposób, jaki potrafią tylko i wyłącznie dziadkowie. To dodało jej znów sił.

Kiedy wysiadła na 4 piętrze znów była zdeterminowana. Żwawym krokiem podeszła do recepcji. Siedziała za nim młoda kobieta, ubrana jak pielęgniarka tyle, że z o wiele głębszym dekoltem niż ustawa przewiduje. Miała rude włosy i piękne zielone oczy. Jej twarz była pełna piegów, była przez to niezwykle piękna. Na identyfikatorze pisało „Siostra Nikki"

,"W czym mogę pomóc?" Zapytała grzecznie.

'Jest też oprócz tego miła, szczęściara' pomyślała Usagi.

„Ja do doktora Chiby." Odpowiedziała równie grzecznie.

„Umówiona była pani" zapytała Nikki z widoczną już niechęcią', Czego ona chce od mojego doktora'

„ Nie, ale..." Zaczęła mówić łagodnie Usagi

„Jak nie, to doktor Chiba-SAN nie przyjmie" obróciła się i wróciła do gry na komputerze.

'Jednak się myliłam, ty wredna, ruda małpo' pomyślała Usagi.  
„Niech Pani posłucha jestem żoną dr Chiby. I bardzo zależy mi, aby móc z nim TERAZ porozmawiać" rzekła blondynka lekko podirytowanym tonem.

„Jasne, żoną. Dr Chiba nie ma żony." Powiedziała pogardliwe Nikki nie obracając się od monitora' On nie ma żony, nie ma żony, NIE MOŻE!!!' Powtarzała sobie tym czasem jak mantrę, w głowie.

To całkowicie zaskoczyło Usagi. Jak można być tak bezczelnym??? I to na dodatek nie patrzy się jak do mnie mówi. Jak ona śmie? Usagi z natury nie była wybuchowa ani temperamentna( ten etat zajęła Rei), ale teraz czuła się, że eksploduje. A Pompeje będą niczym przy niej!!!!!

Szybko sięgnęła do portfela i wyjęła zdjęcie ślubne. I z wielkim impetem uderzyła nim o blat recepcji.

,"Co Ty robisz wariatko!!!" Krzyknęła, Nikki.

„Spójrz to jest fotografia, wiesz, co to?" Zapytała jak niedorozwinięte stworzątko. Grymas na twarzy Nikki dał jej odpowiedź" Świetnie, widzisz to jest dr Chiba" kontynuował wskazując palcem na czarnowłosego mężczyznę „ A to ja cała w bieli" Nikki rozszerzyła oczy jak pięć złotych „ Ach widzę, że coś dociera przez te kłaki do głowy. Ale na przypadek, jakbyś miał wątpliwości siostro" Dr Chiba nie ma żony" to BYŁ NASZ ŚLUB" mówiła podkreślając ostatnie trzy słowa.  
Twarz Nikki mówiła teraz jedno- SZOK.  
„ Brawo widzę, że tyle zrozumiałaś, a teraz weź słuchawkę i zadzwoń do doktora i powiedź, że jego ŻONA chce się z nim widzieć!!!" w trakcie tej przemowy wzięła słuchawkę i cisnęła ją w pierś rudowłosej pielęgniarki.

Nikki była tak oszołomiona, że patrzyła się na Usagi z buzią na karpika.' Czy to możliwe?

„ No już, dzwoń!!!" powiedział zdenerwowana blondynka.

Pielęgniarka podskoczyła i szybko wybrała nr do gabinetu. Po chwili usłyszała głos, który tak wielbiła.

„Przepraszam Panie doktorze" powiedziała słodko. Na co Usa wywróciła oczy, 'A więc oto chodził' pomyślała, fanka. I trochę się opanowała, mentalnie bynajmniej. Przez chwilę zrobiło jej szkoda tej dziewczyny, że podkochuje się w nie właściwym facecie, ZAJĘTYM facecie. No i że była ofiarą tak rzadko u niej spotykanego wybuchu złości. W trakcie tych rozmyślań doszła do uszu rozmowa Nikki z jak przypuszczała Mamoru.

(...)Tą kobietę, która uparcie twierdzi, że jest Pańską żoną. Bo nie jest prawda, zaraz się jej pozbędę i nie...." To spowodował, że cała sympatia prysła jak bańka mydlana, a w stronę Nikki wysłana została masa złowieszczych błyskawic(no wiecie takie spięcia wzrokowe :P)

Najwidoczniej coś, co powiedział Mamoru uciszył piskliwą kobietę. Gdyż odwróciła się w stronę Usagi, odłożyła słuchawkę i powiedziała głosem pełnym nienawiści" Proszę sobie gdzieś usiąść".

Westchnęła, obróciła się i usiadła na najbliższym wolnym fotelu.

Po niespełna 4 minutach Usagi usłyszała znajome kroki. To spowodowało, że uśmiechnęła się do siebie' Mimo wszystko i tak go poznaje'

„Usa-ko?" Zapytał ciepły głos. Zamknęła oczy, głos, który napawał, jaką takim szczęściem i spełnieniem. Głos, który czekał na odpowiedź.

I udzieliła mu, jej jedynej właściwej odpowiedzi." Mamo-chan

Pkt. W. USAGI*****

Jakie to dziwne , jak dwoje tak dobrze znanych sobie ludzi, a nie potrafi nijak zareagować. Kiedy Usagi przyszła do szpitala miała cały plan gotowy, wiedziała co powie, jak odpowie na możliwe pytania. Zignorowała nawet impertynencką pielęgniarkę. Wszystko szło całkiem dobrze, ba nawet idealnie Mamoru nawet nazwał ją Usa-ko. A ona jak na kochającą kobietę odpowiedziała mu ich intymnym przezwiskiem Mamo-chan. Wszystko było idealne do czasu, do tego strasznego momentu, w którym się obróciła i spojrzała na niego. W te głębokie, niebieskie oczy, w których można duszę stracić, oczy w których widziała przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Oczy mężczyzny, który był jej życiem, jej drugą połową i to nie tylko w znaczeniu przenośnym, oni naprawdę byli połówkami całości. Ona nie była Mesjaszem bez niego , a on władcą Ziemi bez niej. Ona nie była kwintesencją miłość bez niego, on dzierżycielem marzeń bez niej. Byli jak ogień i woda, tak różni, a zarazem w nierozerwalny sposób połączeni. Jak noc i dzień od zawsze i na zawsze.

Tak bynajmniej sądziła wchodząc do tego budynku. Teraz jednak patrząc na Mamoru czuła się znów jak 14-letnia uczennica, w całej swojej glorii w białych skarpetka, marynarskim mundurku z czerwoną kokardą, dumnie wypiętą na jej małym ciele. Jak w dni kiedy stała z nim w windzie i ujawniła przed nim swój największy sekret.

'Ale teraz nie mam już 14 lat i żadne moce Księżyca mi w tym nie pomogą' pomyślała zrywając kontakt wzrokowy, spuszczając głowę w dół.

„Usagi czy coś się stało?" zapytał z lekka zaniepokojony Mamoru.' Jest jakaś dziwna'.

'Śmiało Usa, bynajmniej będziesz wiedziała na czym stoisz, na czym stoicie' myślała

„Usa wpo...." znów próbował zapytać, ale mu przerwała' Teraz albo nigdy' Podniosła z powrotem głowę, a w jej oczach było widać znów tą determinację  
" Muszę z Tobą porozmawiać, to dość pilne" powiedziała mu w końcu. ' Błagam Mamoru, nie odsuwaj mnie' dodała w myślach .

Punkt widzenia MAMORU

Kiedy Mamoru zobaczył Usę w poczekalni najpierw był zaskoczony, potem naszło go uczucie zmartwienia. Podszedł do niej więc spokojnie. I aby nie powiększać dystansu między nimi zaadresował ją „ Usa-ko ", Ku jego wielkiej radości ona również użyła ich intymnego przezwiska. Miał wrażenie przez chwilę, że między nimi nie ma żadnych problemów, że są zwykłym małżeństwem, które się nie kłóci nie jest na skraju rozpadu. Zmienił swój odbiór sytuacji w chwili kiedy na niego spojrzała' Boże czy ona zawsze była taka piękna?' była jego pierwsza myśl. Miał wrażenie, że jej od dawna nie widział albo że się nie znali, bo tak właśnie na niego patrzyła, jakby widziała coś co ją przerażą lub przerasta, sam już nie był pewien. Ale w głębi ducha miał nadzieję, że nie jest dla niej odrażający. W tych swoich rozmyślaniach, nie zorientował się kiedy opuściła głowę.' Czyżby zobaczyła coś, czego żałowała ?'pomyślał. Kiedy jednak dłużej nie wracała do poprzedniej pozycji zmartwił się nie co, że to nie jednak nie to. Przełknął ślinę i powiedział w końcu.

„Usagi czy coś się stało?" starł się brzmieć jak najbardziej neutralnie, choć chyba zawiódł, zbyt była dla niego ważna. I jeszcze jak tak tu stała, taka przerażona. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Była dość blada, miała lekko podkrążone oczy i była tak jakby trochę chudsza niż normalnie. To pewnie przez te ich problemy, pomyślał. 'Mimo to dla mnie i tak jest najpiękniejsza'

Chciał ją dotknąć, przytulić, ale bał się. Chciał się upewnić, że jest prawdziwa, że to nie jego spragniona wyobrażenia płata mu takiego. 'Usa-ko, co się dzieje?'.

Miała opuszczoną głowę, wyglądało jakby chciała coś przed nim ukryć' Boisz się, że twoje oczy powiedzą prawdę'. Zapytał w końcu.

„Usa wpo..." zaczął  
" Muszę z Tobą porozmawiać, to dość pilne" powiedziała, jedno spojrzenie na nią i znał odpowiedź.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki siedziała za blatem recepcji jak wryta. Już z piąty raz odtwarzała sobie w głowie to co tu właśnie zaszło. Przyszła młoda kobieta, piękna młoda kobieta, choć na oko nie miała więcej niż 19 lat. Zachowała się zgodnie z przepisami, zapytała co chce i te podobne. Ale kiedy wyszło na jaw, że owa paniusia chce rozmawiać z dr Chiba, JEJ doktorem, od razu dostrzegła wady kobity. Wcale nie była taka ładna, była płaska, za chuda, miała długie włosy, upięte w dziwną fryzurę, po prostu wyglądała jak idiotka. O nie póki Nikki ma coś do powiedzenia ONA nie zbliży się do jej Mamorka. Ta impertynencka kobita jednak okazała być się jeszcze bardziej bezczelna i śmiała nazwać się żoną doktora. Co za kłamstwo!!!!!

Dla dobra swojego stanowiska i ze względu na fakt, że scenka jaką jej tu odegrała zaczęła przyciągać widzów, zadzwoniła do lekarza, a ten w trymiga zjawił się na dole. Co gorsza, patrzył się na tą „Usa-ko" jak ją nazwał jakby ją znał...czy możliwe aby jej doktor naprawdę miał żonę.

Kiedy para wymieniała milczące spojrzenia Nikki starała się znaleźć jakikolwiek racjonalny argument negujący możliwość, aby ci dwoje byli w jaki sposób połączeni.

'1. Dr Praktycznie całe dnie spędza w szpitalu;

2. Ba nawet weekendy tu przesiaduje;

3. Nie jednokrotnie słyszała jak mówił, że dzieci które leczy są najważniejsze;

4. NIE MIAŁ PRZECIEŻ OBRĄCZKI!!!!'

Jednak wszystkie te teorie szlag trafił jak blondyna poprosiła, czy mógłby wyjść z nią teraz, to nawet nie mięło 10 minut jak zwolnił się u ordynatora, tej żylety!!!!! I poszli bóg jeden wie gdzie.

„Co bym dała aby pójść za nimi" powiedział siostra zagryzając paznokieć.

„Teraz to proszę pójść zanieść te próbki, a nie gadać bez sensu" Nikki obróciła się gwałtownie, a przed blatem stał nikt inny niż dr Yoki  
" Nie przeszkadzam siostrze, siostro Sue" zapytała uszczypliwie.

„Oj nie Pani ordynator, już niosę te próbki" powiedział i szybko zabrała ampułki do laboratorium. Ciekawość nie dawała jej jednak spokoju, zgryzła wargę i obróciła się do swojej przełożonej  
" Pani doktor, a gdzie poszedł Pan Chiba, ma przecież dyżur" zapytała Nikki. Yoki spojrzała się na nią podejrzanie." Jak by pacjenci pytali, oczywiście'' dodała prędko.

„Co robi DOKTOR Chiba" odpowiedział z widocznym naciskiem na słowo doktor" Nie powinno siostry interesować. A w szpitalu jest pełno innych pediatrów, więc pacjenci nie mają się o co martwić" obróciła się i poszła w stronę swego gabinetu.

'Jędza, ale ja i tak się nie poddam, żonaty czy nie będzie mój' pomyślała, rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę wyjścia i poszła do laboratorium.

Młoda para siedziała w małej kafejce, nie opodal Tokyo Hospital. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądali wspaniale. Jednak jak to często bywa w życiu to co jest na zewnątrz nie zawsze pokrywa się z tym co jest wewnątrz.

Żadne z nich nie mogło powiedzieć, że w środku czuło się wspaniale. Sądzę, że beznadziejnie byłoby o wiele bardziej trafnym sformułowaniem.

„Usagi czy coś się stało, przyznam się, że przestraszyłaś mnie w szpitalu" odezwał się w końcu szatyn(lub brunet, nigdy nie wiem jak się określa osobę o czarnych włosach :P).

Kobieta siedząca naprzeciwko niego westchnęła głęboko i odpowiedziała:

„Mamoru, .....Mamo-chan, chcę Ci teraz coś powiedzieć, ale obiecaj że nie będziesz mi przerywał" „Ale..."zaczął „ Nie teraz ja mówię, dobrze?" kiwnął głową.

„Nasze małżeństwo, ostatnimi czasy jakoś przestało mi przypominać to co kiedyś nas łączyło" na to odwrócił głowę „ Widzę, że się ze mną zgadzasz" kontynuowała „ Nie chcę tu winy zwalać na nikogo, to nie ma sensu. Oboje dużo pracowaliśmy, oparliśmy się o to, że skoro kiedyś ktoś nam powiedział, że mamy być razem to po prostu będziemy i w ogóle nie musimy się starać. Widzieliśmy, że Neo Queen i Endymion (wiem wiem, że ma tytuł King, ale uwielbiam sformułowanie Neo queen ,a king ble mój fic :PPPPPP nananana) są szczęśliwi, spełnieni, że się ...."tu spojrzał na nią "kochają. Wiemy nie od dziś, że mamy mieć dziecko, różowe i złośliwe, ale zawsze" uśmiechnęli się oboje „ Czasem mam takie wrażenie, że ta zdobyta wiedza, yy no nie wiem rozleniwiła nas. Mam wrażenie, że przestaliśmy o siebie zabiegać." Tu przerwała i wzięła głęboki oddech. „ Ale uważam też, że nadal jest szansa, że nie jest za późno, że możemy to jeszcze uratować. Fakt popełniliśmy błędy, ale zapomnijmy o przeszłości, stwórzmy przyszłość, własną przyszłość, niech w cholerę idzie Setsuna ze swoim kontinuum czasowym, sami decydujmy co chcemy, aby to co się ma stać było naszą przyszłością, naszą decyzją" w tej namiętnej deklaracji złapała go za ręce.

Mamoru nie mógł się napatrzyć, jaka była piękna, a jej czy, ta determinacja i pasja jaka w nich teraz lśniła, o tak kochał te oczy, kiedy błyszczały się jak kaboszon (taki rodzaj szafiru ), wolał je o wiele bardzie od tych pochmurnych oczu, które oglądał przez ostatnie tygodnie.

Uśmiechnął się ciepło, uścisnął te małe dłonie i odpowiedział"..."

„Usagi-chan? To ty?" rzekła męski głos

Usagi nie wiedziała co robić, zupełnie zapomniała o Hikaru!!! Przecież on nie wiedział nic o jej planie i pewnie nadal był przekonany, że ona chce...że chce odejść od Mamoru. Tak jak mu się wyżaliła ostatni. ' Matko nawet nie pomyślałam o nim' pomyślała. Ale teraz nie czas na to.' Mamoru nie może się dowiedzieć o tamtej nocy, nie teraz' myślała desperacko

Pomiędzy triem zapanowała bardzo niezręczna cisza.

Mamoru podejrzanie przyglądał się temu nieznajomemu mężczyźnie. A w jego głowie dźwięczało tylko jedno pytanie  
' Kto to jest?'  
Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Miał około 30 lat, jasno-brązowe włosy, zielone oczy, zgadywał, że kobiety uważają go za przystojnego, nie potrafił ocenić. Spojrzał na Usagi, aby ocenić jak ona na niego zareagowała. To co zobaczył, nie spodobało mu się.

Usagi wcale nie polepszała swojej sytuacji patrzyła na tego nieznajomego, a emocje które katem oka dostrzegał w niej były dla niego całkowicie nie zrozumiałe. I nagle odezwał się przybysz.

„Już myślałem, że o mnie zapomniałaś" powiedział uśmiechając się. Mamoru był pewien, że za ten uśmiech nie jedna kobieta dałaby się zabić. Ale zaraz, co on powiedział? Spojrzał z zapytaniem na swoją żonę. Ta ciągle patrzyła na niego, a jej oczy na jego proklamacje zrobiły się dwa razy większe, a z różowych ust wyszło jedynie ciche "Oh".

Nieznajomy, ciągle z uśmiechem na twarzy, pstryknął Usę w nos i powiedział  
„ Hej Usa, znów na mój widok mowę Ci odjęło? Nawet mnie nie przedstawisz???" To zadziałało na Usagi jak kubeł zimnej wody.

Potrząsnęła głową. Spojrzała na Mamoru, który miał minę nr 10 'co tu się dzieje'.

'Ups, niedobrze' widziała to w jego oczach. Pospieszyła więc z wyjaśnieniami  
"Mamoru to Hikaru Khan......,"przerwała „Mój kolega z pracy" odkończyła pośpiesznie" Hikaru to mój mąż" . Mamoru podniósł się z siedzenia spojrzał na Usagi, a następnie na mężczyznę. Nie wiedział jak to możliwe, ale był bardziej niż pewny że ma racje.

Usagi widząc reakcje Mamoru rozumiała, że ten chyba pojął kim jest Hikaru, ponad

'Głupi osioł sam jest winny, że tego wieczoru nie byłam z nim' próbowała się przez chwilę tłumaczyć

Pomiędzy triem zapadała niezręczna cisza, kolejna. Mamoru po chwili kiwania głową zapytał" Więc to Pan , Panie Khan-san był z moją żoną w naszą rocznicę"

„YY, ja...to znaczy..."próbował odpowiedzieć szatyn.

„Nie proszę się nie kłopotać, miło wiedzieć, że ktoś potrafi zaspokoić potrzeby mojej żony" powiedział cynicznie lekarz, kładąc specjalny nacisk na słowa 'zaspokoić potrzeby'.

Usagi i Hikaru spojrzeli na Mamoru jakby urosła mu trzecia głowa. „Nie będę wam znów przeszkadzał" powiedział odsuwając się od wcześniej zajmowanego miejsca tak, aby Hikaru mógł na nim usiąść. „Miło mi było Khan-san"

„Yy mi też Panie Chiba, ale...yyy" Hikaru starał się powiedzieć, ale w tym wszystkim jakoś się pogubił.

Mamoru zaczął odchodzić od stolika, aż w pewnym momencie obrócił się , spojrzał w stronę swojej żony, dotknął kciukiem palca na którym nosi się obrączkę.  
" Miałaś racje Usagi popełniliśmy błąd" obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

A Usagi patrzyła w pustą przestrzeń jaka pozostała w miejscu gdzie stał, z pękniętym sercem, nie dowierzeniem na twarzy, i z świadomością, że to czego się najbardziej obawiała było prawdą-/ Mamo-chan już nie istnieje, a Chiba Mamoru żałuje, że zmarnowała mu tyle życia./

Od konfrontacji w restauracji minęły pięć miesięcy. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru Hikaru przepraszał Usę za swoją głupotę, robił to w sumie codziennie od tego dnia. Ona oczywiście nie miała mu nic za złe. Kłamstwa mają krótkie nogi i prędzej czy później prawda wyszłaby na jaw.

Kiedy tego wieczoru wróciła do domu Mamoru nie było, tego zresztą się spodziewała, jednak kiedy nie było go kolejne dni zadzwoniła do szpitala, aby sprawdzić czy chodzi do pracy. Tam przekazano jej że tak, ale doktor zabronił przełączania wszelkich prywatnych rozmów. Kiedy pielęgniarka zapytała się czy dzwoni prywatnie czy służbowo Usagi po prostu odłożyła słuchawkę. Przez godziny patrzyła na ich ślubne zdjęcie. Kiedy wypłakała wszystkie łzy poszła do garderoby i wyciągnęła największą walizkę, spakowała wszystko co jej, ubrania, kosmetyki, broszkę, luna-pen. Sama zdziwiła się, że było tego aż tak mało. Ciągnąc walizkę po salonie rozejrzała się dookoła i sobie w końcu uświadomiła, że naprawdę nic nie wniosła do życia Mamoru. Wszystko to było kupione za jego pieniądze, poczynając od mebli, sprzętu, kończąc na małych pierdoła. Zadzwoniła po taksówkę, zeszła na dół i tak pożegnała się ze swoim starym życiem

BIURO ARCHITEKTONICZNE SEIKO SANO-Tokyo 21:43, poniedziałek

Piękna młoda kobieta stała nad wielkim projektem biurowca, aż trudno uwierzyć, że ktoś tak filigranowy mógł stworzyć coś tak ogromnego. W swej delikatnej dłoń trzymała ołówek i skrupulatnie nanosiła ostatnie poprawki.

„No nie!!!!"powiedział rozbawiony, „Poirytowany" głos

Granatowe oczy były przez chwile w gotowość, nie na marne była wojowniczą przez 2 lata, jednak kiedy poznała kto to, nawet nie raczyła się obrócić. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i powiedziała łagodnie „ Czy mogę Panu w czymś pomóc Sano-san"

„ Po pierwsze mówiłem, że masz mi mówić po imieniu USAGI" powiedział 50 letni mężczyzna podchodząc z lewej strony do stołu" Po drugie co ty tu robisz?" Na to Usagi spojrzała się na niego z rozbawieniem „ Jak to co SANO-SAN" zmrużył oczy" Pracuje, wiesz za to mi w sumie płacisz" dodała żartobliwie. Nadal patrzał się na nią z przymrużonymi oczyma i zrobił do tego jeszcze dzióbek (taki jak robią obrażone dzieci) Ech, westchnęła młoda kobieta i obróciła tyłem do „podirytowanego" przełożonego, w jej oczach można było zobaczyć jednak rozbawienie. Wzięła do ręki ołówek i powiedziała" To jest ołówek" wskazując na przedmiot w dłoni" To natomiast jest kartka" wskazała na papier znajdujący się na blacie" Praca polega, że używam tych dwóch akcesoriów i tworze projekt. Czyli to" wskazała szkic wieżowca" A ty mi za to **dobrze** , zaznaczam dobrze płacisz, no i to, jest właśnie praca" zakończyła z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Mężczyzna patrzył się na nią po czym buchnął śmiechem  
" bahhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa" śmiał się z dobrą minutę, po czym raptownie przerwał" Bardzo śmieszne" powiedział sucho. Po czym w jego oczach pojawiło się typowe ojcowskie ciepło „Usagi, co tu robisz, tak późno? Rano masz samolot, mówiłaś, że od świtu jesteś na nogach pożegnanie z rodziną, załatwianie papierów. Powinnaś już smacznie spać." Złotowłosa spuściła głowę, po czym spojrzała w bok  
" Nie jestem zmęczona, chcę aby ten projekt był zamknięty na ostatni guzik, żeby wszystko było domknięte, abym..."przełknęła ślinę "Abym nie musiała już wracać do Tokio" Ujął jej podbródek ręką i obrócił w swoją stronę jej smutną twarz.  
" Jesteś pewna tego przeniesienia? Usagi minęły trzy miesiące nie jest za późno jeszcze, papiery można wycofać"

„ Seiko, nie" przerwała mu." Wiem, że nie chodzi Ci o prac,ę tylko moje małżeństwo i o mnie" dokończyła łagodnie.

„ Bo jesteś dla mnie jak córka, zdolna, uparta córka" Uśmiechnęła się na ciepłe uczucia jakimi ją darzył jej pracodawca. „ I nie wiem co się stało, ale pewnego dnia, no nie wiem przestałaś błyszczeć"

Usagi otworzyła szeroko oczy na to oczy, a o uszy obiły jej się słowa Hotaru, która opowiedziała jej kiedyś swoją wizję z jej udziałem  
' Jesteś miłością i dzięki miłości istniejesz. To mi powiedziałaś w wizji Usagi-san' śmieszne, że to jej przepowiedziała ta mała, tajemnicza dziewczynka, wojowniczka zniszczenia...

„Usagi" Seiko położył jej dłoń na ramieniu" Dam ci spokój, ale obiecaj mi jedno." Spojrzała się na niego z zapytaniem w oczach" Obiecaj, że praca w Stanach, to nie ucieczka przed tym co tu się stało" Zamknęła oczy przez chwilę, pod zamkniętymi powiekami nagromadziły jej się łzy  
' Czy ja uciekam?' zapytała siebie. Przypomniała sobie te 5 miesięcy, powrót do domu, godziny płaczu nad zdjęciem, wyprowadzkę, zamieszkanie z Ami, nękanie przez dziewczyny co się stało, ich groźby że zabiją Mamoru i dzień, w którym przyszły papiery do biura. To ją otrzeźwiło 'Jeżeli on potrafi tak szybko zapomnieć, ja też nie będę tkwiła w nadziei.

Otworzyła oczy i powiedział" Nie Sano-san nie uciekam przed niczym, z otwartymi rękoma czekam na moje nowe życie"

Staruszek pokiwał twierdząco głową" No dobrze, cóż pozostaje mi jedynie życzyć ci takiego sukcesu tam, jaki odniosłaś tu" pocałował ją po ojcowsku w czoło i poszedł.

Kiedy zamknęły się drzwi po porcelanowych policzkach spłynęły dwie łzy.......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokio Airport, wtorek 5:21

Usagi stała w hali odlotów przyglądając się tablicy i ciągle zmieniającym się ogłoszeniem. Westchnęła lekko , do jej odprawy zostało jeszcze 20 minut. Rozejrzał się dookoła z braku lepszego zajęcia, hala nie była pusta, ale jak na możliwości Tokio Airport, nie pękała też w szwach. Koło niej jakaś parka bardzo namiętnie się żegnała. Ona nie oczekiwał by ktokolwiek przyszedł jej pomachać białą chustką. Rodzinie zabroniła kategorycznie tu przyjeżdżać, biorąc pod uwagę przyjęcie pożegnalne i ilość łez wolała nie ryzykować, bo by ją jeszcze przekonano, aby została. Dziewczyną też raczej nie przyjdą o tej porze, pewnie jeszcze nie zaczęły si e nawet zdrapywać z łóżek do pracy. Usagi się uśmiechnęła. Gdyby 6 lat temu powiedziała Lunie, że wstanie o 4 nad ranem ta pewnie padłaby na zawał. Teraz nie było to wielkim wyczynem, biorąc pod uwagę, że przez ostatnie trzy miesiące mieszkały z Luną u Ami, to przy ciągłych zmianach i praktykach Ami jej wyczyn był nie zauważalny. Zresztą ostatnim czasy dziewczyny interesowały się tylko tym CO U LICHA SIĘ STAŁO, a kiedy zrozumiały, że nie otrzymają odpowiedzi na to pytanie, przerzuciły swoje zainteresowanie na jej stan psychiczny. Ona i na to nie udzielała im odpowiedzi. Wiedziała, że to było nie fair, że nie po to przyjaźniły się te wszystkie lata, aby teraz kiedy ona potrzebuje przyjaciół je odtrącać, ale miała wrażenie, że one nie zrozumieją.

„Halo, puk puk" jest tam ktoś. Usagi mrugnęła w tym wszystkim nie zauważyła, że praktycznie czubek czubek stanęła z nią piękna kobieta  
" Reiii" wyjąkała" Co ty....?" Spojrzała w bok" Minna co wy tu robicie????"  
Rei się wyprostowała" Nie no nie, już tego za wiele, najpierw wyskakujesz jak diabeł z pudełka, że się przenosisz to NY, a teraz jak przychodzimy, wstajemy o bóg wie jak kosmicznej godzinie.... A ty parszywcu!!! Nie no niewdzięczna, dziewczyny idziemy" powiedziała podirytowana.  
„ Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan" powiedziała blondynka patrząc po swoich najlepszych przyjaciółkach.  
" Jakie by z nas były przyjaciółki, jakbyśmy tu nie przyszły" powiedziała najwyższa z dziewcząt  
" A poza tym jesteśmy tak piękne, że możemy ten raz się poświęcić "skomentowała radosna blondynka.  
"Nie będziemy się widzieć bardzo długo, jak mogłybyśmy odpuścić ostatnia szansę widzenia z tobą. No i Luna i Artemis też chcieli się pożegnać, ale na lotnisko ich nie można wprowadzać (no właśnie ciekawe jak Luna tak sobie po prostu chodzi, wiem że można zwierzę na smyczy , a kota w transporterze, ale cóż to Japonia:P) " dodała Ami „ No właśnie" podsumowała to wszystko kapłanka.

Usagi spojrzała się po swoich przyjaciółkach „ Minna..." szepnęła „ Minna..." I instynktownie wszystkie rzuciły się sobie w ramiona" Jak ja będę za wami tęsknić" wybełkotała po miedzy łzami. Trwały w tym uścisku nie wiadomo jak długo....

„PASAŻERÓW LOTU NY 2303 DO NOWEGO JORKU PROSIMY DO ODPRAWY PRZY BRAMIE NUMER 6"

„Minna...jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami na świecie" powiedziała Rei. „Tak na zawsze" „ Pokonałyśmy zło, pokonamy i to" zażartowała Minako.

Usagi odeszła od grupki „ Muszę iść" dziewczyny po kolei kiwnęły głową. Obróciła się w stronę bram, zawahała się" Usagi". Spojrzała do tyłu „ Powodzenia" i wszystkie cztery uniosły kciuki do góry.

„ Rei, postaraj się być mniej wredna. Bynajmniej dla biednego Yuuichiro". Powiedziała przez łzy .Kapłanka skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i wybełkotała coś w styli „as if" ale Usa nie była pewna. „ Ami, powodzenia w szpitalu i dziękuje, Dzięki za wszystko co robiłaś, co zrobiłyście dla mnie przez te ostatnie miesiące". „Usagi ja nic..."  
„ Nie Ami dla mnie to było coś. Minako odwiedzaj mnie jak będziesz w NY, przyda mi się powiew Japonii"  
„No jasne, takie dwie blondyny jak my podbiją Manhattan w jedną noc".  
„ Mako ja..."  
„ Usagi, ja rozumiem, nie musisz ani mi ani żadnej z nas nic tłumaczyć, a teraz leć i pokaż im jak budować nowoczesne budynki." Powiedział Makoto walcząc z łzami, jak pozostałe dziewczyny.

Usagi pokiwała głową" Pozdrówcie ode mnie Lunę i Artemisa, a i Ami pilnuj ich, aby się w nic nie wpakowali" zażartowała  
" Masz to jak w banku" odpowiedziała wojowniczka mądrości.

„ Do zobaczenia........." powiedziała i pobiegła w stronę odprawy nie odwracając się już.

Dopiero siedząc w samolocie coś sobie uświadomiła. Mimo, że jej małżeństwo nie wyszło, że życie nie poukładała się tak jak myślała, to jednak była szczęśliwa. Miała wspaniałych przyjaciół i miejsce o którego zawsze będzie mogła wrócić

C.D.N.

Witajcie po przerwie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wiem wiem, że połowa z was zastania się czy aby sesja nie przegrzała mi mózgu, że co ja tu u licha wyprawiam!!!! Ale obiecuje, że to wszystko celowe i jestem całkowicie Mamorkowo-Usową fanką. Tylko no cóż życie bywa skomplikowane, tyle powiem, resztę odkryjecie czytając dalej :PPPPPP

Całuski dla tych co wytrwali

Misako


End file.
